El gran cambio
by Gilraen Vardamir
Summary: Bella esta a punto de dar un gran paso, pero se encuentra asustada.Pero igual que siempre, Edward esta con ella... One-shot.


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer . Esto no tiene fines de lucro.**

**El gran cambio**

Tengo un poco de miedo, en realidad, muchísimo miedo. En este momento estoy temblando como una hoja movida por el viento. Edward lo nota y acaricia mi mano, enlazada con la suya y ese gesto, a pesar del tacto gélido, me reconforta. Este día el sol decidió asomarse un rato y brillar, cosa que muy rara vez sucede en Forks. Por este motivo todos los Cullen se encuentran en la casa, aunque estoy segura, que de cualquier manera habrían permanecido allí, dispuestos a apoyarme con su presencia.

Observo a mi novio durante unos minutos y veo su que su hermoso rostro se encuentra serio, con la vista dirigida hacia el frente. Muy de vez en cuando frunce el entrecejo, en un movimiento casi imperceptible, lo que me hace pensar que está bastante preocupado y quizá, asustado. Envidio la enorme capacidad de disimular sus emociones de manera que no deja salir nada de lo que siente.

De repente, mi corazón late de prisa, como un caballo desbocado. Estamos muy cerca de la habitación de Edward, donde Carslile y él decidieron que se llevaría a cabo el "gran cambio", como le han bautizado. Pongo la mano libre en el pecho y siento el retumbo de mi corazón. Los últimos latidos…pero no importa, porque estoy lista. Los dos cruzamos la puerta y nos encontramos con la familia completa. Esme se aproxima y me da un abrazo maternal, susurrando palabras de seguridad, mientras Rosalie me besa en la mejilla. Tras ella, Emmet se acerca y me da unos golpecitos en el hombro y sonríe divertido, para luego ver a Jasper que me hace sentir más tranquila. A su lado, Alice me dirige una sonrisa radiante.

-¿Qué has visto?- le pregunto.

Ella lanza una risa cantarina y bate palmas como una niña pequeña.

-La próxima semana tendrás un guardarropa nuevo. Lucirás estupenda.

Se me acerca y me estrecha entre sus brazos con fuerza. Por último, veo a Carslile, que me sonríe y me infunde confianza.

-Ya es hora-me indica con la voz tranquila y señala la enorme cama.

Me encamino hacia ella, decidida, pero algo me retiene. Edward me sostiene con fuerza y descubro la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos de oro líquido.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí.

Asiento sin vacilar porque es la verdad absoluta. Nunca me había sentido más segura de nada en toda mi vida que de esto, y a pesar del temor que siento, sé que no me arrepentiré Es lo que he querido desde que supe que Edward era un vampiro y me di cuenta de lo que sentía por él. No me interesa sacrificar algunas cosas, porque Edward vale todo esto y mucho más. Es una forma de demostrar el amor sin límites que siento por él y de redimirme por todo el daño que le he causado. Por mi culpa, varias personas han sufrido mucho. Probablemente en este momento, el que una vez fue mi mejor amigo se esté lamentando por lo que he decidido hacer, pero es inevitable. Después de pensar, tengo claro que no puedo vivir sin Edward y que por él haría todo lo que fuera, como en esta ocasión.

Mi novio me da un beso y me suelta poco después, con lo que consigo llegar hasta la cama y acostarme. Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda porque dentro de poco sucederá lo que tanto he ansiado y el miedo, que casi raya en el pánico, se siente más fuerte que nunca. No es miedo por creer que hago algo equivocado, sino es miedo por la incertidumbre de lo que se avecina.

Tranquila Bella, lo soportarás, me digo y trato de tranquilizarme. Carslile se inclina sobre mí y me agarra el brazo, siento que lo punza y agradezco no haber visto la aguja, pues solo hubiera conseguido acrecentar el temor. Él estaba plenamente convencido de que la morfina conseguiría amortiguar el dolor en este duro trance.Edward me besa de nuevo y toma mi mano derecha con firmeza. Al principio la acaricia con delicadeza y luego la lleva a su boca, como si fuera a besarla, pero eso no sucederá.

-Confía en mí-susurra.

Veo su dentadura perfecta cerca de mi mano y prefiero dejar de mirar. Algo agudo se entierra en mi piel y dejo escapar un grito de dolor. Esto es el infierno y yo me estoy quemando en él. Es como si hubieran puesto una vela encendida contra cada centímetro de mi piel, pero no existe líquido capaz de acabar con el fuego. Conozco este dolor, es la misma quemazón que experimenté cuando James me mordió años atrás, solo que multiplicada miles de veces. A ratos, siento algo frío en el rostro, pero el calor es tan intenso que no disminuye ni un poco.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Bien pueden ser horas o días los que llevo en esta agonía, solo soy capaz de concentrarme en este dolor punzante. Me retuerzo y grito pero nadie hace nada para parar esto. Mi cuerpo se está quemando por dentro y por fuera, una sustancia irritante y ardiente corre por mis venas y la piel entera arde incontrolablemente. Deseo que alguien me lance a una piscina repleta de hielo y que se apague el fuego. Los ojos me arden y no consigo abrirlos y siento que la cabeza me va a estallar si continuo en este estado. Por momentos el dolor remite, aunque no desaparece del todo, pero instante después vuelve con mayor intensidad y creo que ya no puedo gritar más.

Tres días, dijeron que tres días, pero ya no sé si la tortura se acabará algún día.El dolor crece conforme avanza el tiempo y no creo que pueda soportarlo ni un instante más, quiero morirme y que esto acabe. Una vez tuve en el pecho una herida en carne viva, ocasionada por la partida de Edward y el dolor me acompañaba siempre. Si fui capaz de soportar aquello debería resistir esto también, aunque sea algunos momentos más….

Repentinamente….todo se detiene. No hay más fuego ni dolor.

Algo frío me toca la mano y el rostro. Con dificultad, abro los ojos y vislumbro un reflejo dorado, los ojos de Edward. Tiene el semblante más pálido que nunca y las ojeras marcadas, pero se nota que está tranquilo. Levanto la mano para acariciarle el rostro y observo que está tan pálida como su piel.

-Ha terminado Bella-me dice con su voz aterciopelada.

Me ayuda a sentarme en la cama y pasa su brazo por mis hombros. A nuestro alrededor están los Cullen, sonrientes. Esme se acerca a mi lado, solícita.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, cariño?

En realidad no lo sé. Me siento muy diferente, pero no tengo idea de cómo explicarlo. Por primera vez, siento que la garganta me arde, tal vez producto de todo lo que he gritado.

-Creo que bien-le respondo- Pero me duele un poco la garganta.

-¿No sientes que te quema? – me pregunta Jasper desconcertado.

Niego con la cabeza y me estoy empezando a asustar. ¿Habrá salido algo mal? No es que tenga muchas ganas de ser un vampiro defectuoso.

-Interesante-susurra Carslile

A pesar de que fue un murmullo, lo he escuchado con toda claridad. Una de mis nuevas cualidades es tener el oído agudo y no puedo dejar de pensar que si Jessica lo supiera, moriría de la envidia. Le hubiera sido muy útil para escuchar todos los chismes de Forks.

-¿Por qué es interesante?- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Edward me mira sonriente.

-Bella, después de que un humano es transformado en vampiro, normalmente siente una sed intensa y quemazón en la garganta. Pero esto no sucede contigo, aunque no me sorprende, porque siempre pensé que serías un vampiro distinto. No te preocupes, luego trataremos de buscarle una explicación. No debes temer nada, la transformación se ha llevado a cabo perfectamente bien.

Suspiro totalmente aliviada y sonrio. Así que ya soy un vampiro, y por dicha, no deforme. Alice se acerca y me tiende un objeto ovalado y brillante, es un espejo. Lo agarro con ansiedad y me dispongo a mirarme. No puedo evitar lanzar una exclamación de sorpresa por la imagen que me devuelve el espejo. Soy yo…y soy hermosa. Las facciones se han afinado considerablemente y mis ojos marrones se han oscurecido. La piel del rostro tiene el color del alabastro y todo en conjunto es hermoso y elegante, como los rostros de todos los que me rodean.

-Estás preciosa-dice Edward y me besa en la frente.

-Bienvenida a la familia,Bella- me dice Rosalie.

Miro a todos agradecida y feliz. Ahora soy uno de ellos y un miembro oficial de esta familia de vampiros. Mi corazón no latirá nunca más ni volveré a dormir, pero tampoco seré torpe de nuevo y eso es algo que me encanta. Todos los sacrificios han valido la pena porque ahora me espera una eternidad al lado de Edward.

Siempre supe sin duda, que el gran cambio valdría la pena.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hace poco descubrí esta saga y me he enamorado por completo de ella y de Edward.Aquí lo que creo que sucederá cuando transformen a Bella. Espero que les guste_

_Gilraen Vardamir._


End file.
